Problem: Find the remainder when $x^3$ is divided by $x^2 + 5x + 1.$
Explanation: \[
\begin{array}{c|cc cc}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{x} & -5 \\
\cline{2-5}
x^2 + 5x + 1 & x^3& & &  \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{x^3} & +5x^2 & +x  \\
\cline{2-4}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & -5x^2 & -x & \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & -5x^2 & -25x & -5 \\
\cline{3-5}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & 24x & +5 \\
\end{array}
\]Thus, the remainder is $\boxed{24x + 5}.$